


{Mistletoe Prompt}

by madlittlegrace



Category: Alice in Wonderland (2010), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:44:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlittlegrace/pseuds/madlittlegrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mistletoe Prompt from Tumblr.<br/>Just a short lil' thing - didn't spend much time on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	{Mistletoe Prompt}

“Papa,” Grace mused, padding into the man’s bedroom, a small leaf like thing held tight in her hand. He was sitting on his bed with a book in his hands – the side table lamps were lit. It was snowing outside and it was almost Christmastime! Grace was ecstatic – obviously, as any child would be. She made her way over to his side of the bed, an exasperated sigh as she set her elbows on the mattress, her big brown eyes peering up at the man. It had been her last day of school for Christmas break and her good friend, Henry, had approached her at the end of the day, with the same leaf like object held in his hand. “See ya next year, Gracie!” –and with that, he set the leaves in her hand and placed a quick kiss to her cheek.  
  
“-wha’s a missel-toad?” The look of concern was prominent throughout her features. Her nose was scrunched, her eyes narrowed, as she was so confused. This wasn’t a real gift! This was a plant! “Santa’s not gon’ bring – he’s not gonna bring thes-this to – this isn’t gonna be my presents right?” Henry had given her a plant for Christmas…what if that was the new thing? The new trend? Oh – she was worried. She lifted her arms— an indication that she wanted to be lifted up and onto the bed. Her father stared at her though, his eyebrows raised. He was waiting for a please but, sheesh; Grace was just so blown away by the plant that there was no time for manners!  
  
She was shifting from heel to toe, fingers grabbing up at the man – but he didn’t move, he just looked at her. She finally understood and with the loudest, most dramatic sigh, she let out a ‘papa please’ – and with that, was lifted up onto the bed and into the man’s lap. She held the greens out to him, her face still twisted up with complete confusion, “Wha’diz it?” She looked at it as if it were some sort of terrible, deadly plant.  
  
“Darling—“ Her father started, a fond smiled donning his face, “-it’s a mistle _toe_.”  
  
_Oh_.  
  
“—grownups hang these in their houses sometimes, in hidden spots,” Grace nodded – not understanding why somebody would want to hang a few leaves from the ceiling. “—and when you stand under it, you have to kiss the person you’re with.”  
  
_Oh_ …!   
  
“—but—“ He added quickly, “—it’s only for grownups. Where’d you get this?” Grace paused, shrugging her shoulders. She wanted to lie because she knew her father wouldn’t be very happy if he learned that Henry had given it to her with a kiss on the cheek. He could sense that she was trying to think of a story, so he urged her with a slight ‘ _Gracie_ ….’  
  
She sighed, “Henry gave it to me a’fore school ended yesterday when we were outside playin’ in the snow and his mama came to pick ‘im up.” She paused, playing with the stem of the mistletoe, “—and he kissed me af’der he gotted it to me, but, but papa only – only on the cheek.” She could sense him tense, which she thought was silly, “—he didn’t a’pose to me papa!” She moved so that she was facing him now, her hands on his shoulders. “Does the mis’el-toad work if – does’it work on mamas and papas too?”  
  
Jefferson chuckled, but nodded at her question. “A’kay papa, m’gonna use it then!” She set the plant down, taking her father’s face in her tiny hands, giggling at the stubble, “—itchy, papa! Take’id off!” She planted the sloppiest, sweetest little kiss to the man’s lips – like most kids when they gave kisses; she pulled away with a giggled ‘mwah!’  
  
“Ah love you ‘lot.” It was a statement – one that she had uttered many a time, “—Santa, he, I talked to him, papa and he said that you’re ged’in a lot for Christmas too.” Ah – she hadn’t talked to him, rather, in her letter, had asked for Santa to bring her father ‘all the toys he could ever want’. He deserved it.


End file.
